Without Love
by Pricat
Summary: An ogre boy Zac falls in love with a human girl called Mir but the race thing where humans and ogres can't be together, can they make it work without others finding out? This was inspired by Hairspray.
1. Finding something Rare

Without Love 

Zac smiled as he got up. Being an ogre teen was hard but something had made him feel different. An image of a girl appeared in his mind and he smiled more. She was a human but he hadn't told his parents about her because he knew how they'd react. He sighed as he got showered and came downstairs for breakfast. He hated living in a swamp like his grand parents but his parents thought it was perfect for them. He then saw his father walk into the kitchen.

This made him nervous. "Did you sleep well son?" he asked him. "Yes sir. I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to school before I'm late,okay?" he said to him. "Okay. Just don't let me down." He told the boy. The boy's trumpet shaped ears drooped at that as he walked to Duloc High. He then bumped into somebody. But as he got to his feet, he saw it was her and smiled. Mir Robbins had moved to Duloc a month ago but was lonely. She tagged around with the popular kids but felt no desire to join them really. She secretly liked Zac but couldn't admit it because of the segregation of ogres from humans. If they knew how she felt, every human kid in the student body would out her as a freak and never talk to her. "_I love ya Mir but I can't tell you how I feel because it's against the law and I'd be locked up or slayed and that's something I don't want to happen to me." _Zac thought as he watched her walk off to high school and vanish into the human side of the grounds. He growled angrily as he joined the ogre kids on their side.

"Look who it is! Zac the captain of the basketball team crushing on a human!" one of them said as they crowded around him. "Hey, Hey! Keep it quiet, okay? I like her so shut your mouth." Zac told them as they walked into the building.

But he and Mir couldn't focus in class because they were day dreaming about each other. "_I wish that dumb law separating us is gone. That way we could be together and nobody would be mad. How can they be biased when it comes to Love?"_ Mir thought as she walked out of the class into the corridor but the other kids were gone. Zac noticed this as he joined her. "Hey I'm… Zac. I like you but I never get a chance with you because of this segregation stuff." He told her. "I know how you feel. I really like you too. Maybe some time we can go out." Mir replied. She then looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "I'd like that a lot." He told her but his heart beat faster as she pressed her lips against his. They shared a kiss. "Wow. That… felt so good!" Zac said. "I know." Mir said as she giggled. He watched as she walked on down the hall.

But Lexi the head cheer leader had seen this. She was human and one of the popular kids. "We'll see about that you little traitor when I tell every body about this. You made a big mistake falling for Zac, a dirty, stinky ogre!" she thought…


	2. Facing Bigoted Wrath

Without Love 

Ch 2

Zac then joined the other ogre kids in the cafeteria. The cheer leaders watched as she stood on top of their table. "I have something to tell you. Zac Regis and Mir whats her face are seeing each other. You know what we do to traitors? We shun them and make their life here a misery. Who's with me?" she shouted. The human kids agreed with her but the ogre kids weren't so sure. Zac was like their leader and friend. Mir was angry but embarrassed at this as well as Zac.

She then walked out of the cafeteria as well as him. They sat outside on a bench. "I'm so sorry about that." Zac said to her. "It's okay. I would rather be with you than what some narrow minded people think. I really like you Zac. You're not like anybody I've ever met. You're sweet and kind and also very sporty. Just because you have green skin and trumpet ears doesn't mean you're not like us. Besides some humans act like ogres any way. So what's the point of labelling people because of what they look like." Mir told him. "You're so right babe." He told her. They then French kissed but one of Zac's best friends Joc was watching them disgusted. "The cheer leaders were right!" he thought as he walked off.

But in Biology class somebody came into class with a note. "Mir, Zac, the principal wants to see you right now." He said in front of the class. Zac and Mir then got up on their feet and walked out of the class. Mir was nervous as they walked down the hall and sat outside the principal's office. Zac saw worry on her face. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be okay. I get called down here all the time." He told her gently. "I know but I've never been to the office before. I'm scared." She said quietly. They then walked into the office and sat down in front of the principal. "I heard complaints from other students that you two have been seen together. You guys know it's against the segregration rule. Mir seeing as it's your firt time in my office, I'll let it slide but next time I won't be so lenient." He told him. "Good luck." She whispered to Zac as she left the office. Zac got nervous as he left.

"As for you young beast you're going to detention and your parents are going to hear about this. You think you feel things for Mir but we know what your kind are capable of." The principal told him. Zac felt like breaking the glass on the door but it would only make the principal think less of him more. He then saw Joc and the other ogre kids waiting for him outside the building. "Hey traitor. Have fub wuth your human girl?" he told him. Joc wouldn't get out of his way and the other ogre kids laughed. "I don't care if you guys are my best friends, you're going down!" he roared as he fought Joc but the other ogre kids over powered him and beat him up badly but stopped when a police car showed up. "_Oh man! Can this day get any worse?"_ he thought as he walked off home.

But when he got home, his father was waiting for him. "It just got worse." He said under his breath. His father waited until he sat down on the couch until getting into his son. "I heard about what happened today at school. Are you out of your mind? You know you're not supposed to mix with human kids no matter if it's Love. I don't want to see you locked up or hung, okay? Stay away from her or I'll call the cops and trust me, they're not as kind as you think to us." He told him as he hit him in the face giving him a black eye. Zac then got up and went into the bath room to clean up. He had various cuts and bruises from being beat up by his peers. He then thought of Mir and smiled.

"_Maybe there's a way to be with Mir without being outed by my friends and family but I don't care."_ He thought as he sat on the roof. His parents were asleep but he saw somebody join him. He couldn't believe it. It was Mir. "Hey I heard what happened after I left the school building. Those guys were jerks. I can't believe they're so biased that they can't see when two people are in love. It's okay. We just have to keep it secret and make sure bone of those losers at school ogre or human see us." She said as they watched the moon and stars come out…


	3. Trying to Change Minds

Without Love 

Ch 3

Zac walked down the halls of Duloc High on his own. After what had happened yesterday, the ogre kids had branded him a traitor and decided to shun him and pick on him. But he wasn't truly alone. Mir was still his friend but more so his girl friend. She too was getting backlash from the other human kids especially Lexi and her crew of snobby cheer leaders. Zac sighed happily as the final bell rang and he walked out of the building making sure the coast was clear. All the other kids had gone home by now but he was waiting for somebody. He was nervous but smiled when Mir eventually came out of the building. "Hey what's wrong with you?" he said but then he saw the bruise on her face and was worried.

"Who did this? I swear that whoever did this to you, I'll rip them limb from limb while their friends watch!" he said angrily. Mir then sighed as they walked down the side walk. "It doesn't matter any way. If you did that to her, you'd get in massive trouble and I don't want that to happen to you." She said as she kissed him. When they kissed, it made Zac feel good like being an ogre didn't matter. He sighed as they came to her house. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Mir said to him. "Sure. You're the only one who makes high school better." He told her smiling sadly as he watched her go into her house. He sighed as he came to his swamp house. His grandparents were there talking to his Mom. "Hey Grampa S! What's going on?" Zac said to his grandfather. "Nothing much. Fiona and I just dropped by. We heard that you met someone very special at school." He told him.

Zac was nervous at that as his mother left the room. "You're probably mad too, right?" he asked the elder ogre. Shrek smiled at his grandson. "No I'm not mad at ya. I'm actually proud of you finding Love. Besides that segregation thing is stupid any way. Besides your grand mother used to be mortal so I don't see what the problem is. Don't listen to your father if he tells you to stay away from her. Love is more important and special than the law." He told him. Zac smiled broadly at his words. "_Maybe he's got a point. We've got to change the law. That way guys like me can be with girls like Mir and not get in trouble."_ He thought as he ate dinner. Zac's father saw a glint of hope in his son's eyes and was worried. "_What has my father been telling him? That it's okay to break the law just for some girl? I hope he didn't take his advice."_ He mused mentally.

The next day at high school Zac saw a notice on the wall about the Prom. He just turned his nose up at that. "_Just another way to put us down in public. If they only knew that we're not vicious, destructive creatures like they think but they won't change their minds because that's what the Man wants them to think. At least they haven't gotten to Mir."_ He thought as he went to the lunch room. As he looked for a table, all the other ogre and human kids were staring at him with angry, hateful eyes. "Zac over here!" somebody yelled. It was Mir and she was sitting at an empty table since the kids who'd been sitting there got up at her standing there. He smiled as he sat down beside her but hoped none of the teachers would see.

"Hey are you okay? I thought… we could go to the Prom together. What do you think?" she said to him. "Are you kidding? It's not a good idea. They'll make you dance with some human jock who barely knows you or cares and I'd be sitting at a table watching you be unhappy." He told her. "Oh I didn't know. How about if we go somewhere else?" she said looking into his eyes. "Hmm… interesting. What do you have in mind?" he asked curious. "I was thinking we could go out for a meal or something and then hang out or something. But how would we make it work?" Mir explained quietly so nobody would hear them. "We could pretend we were going to the Prom and then once we get away from home, we don't go to the Prom." Zac suggested. "That's perfect! You rock!" she said as they French kissed. "Ew!" somebody said disgusted. It was Lexi. Zac growled as he and Mir broke their kiss.

"I can't believe you let him kiss you with his unwashed teeth! You're so an ogre's wench! Your life here at Duloc High is history!" she screamed. Mir rolled her eyes at this dramatic cheer leader. "I'm not the one with the problem Lexi, you are. At least Zac is smart and cares about others but you and your father, you two are the most densest people in the kingdom." Mir told her sharply. "Oh Lexi by the way my teeth smell like cinnamon swirls if you must know." Zac said watching the cheer leader run off crying. "That was good man! We taught her a lesson in not messing with us!" Mir told him as they kissed but she had to go to class.

"_Man that was good! We took care of Lexi. She's such a lying, dumb ditz. Maybe with what happened, the other ogre kids might talk to me again and maybe the human kids will too with the exception of Lexi and her crew but that's okay. My grand father was so right."_ Zac thought as he walked to Gym class. The other ogre kids were amazed by seeing Lexi get shot down like that. " Maybe we were wrong about Zac hanging out with that human girl if they take care of losers like Lexi." Joc said. The others agreed.

"Good. Let's talk to him when he comes out of Gym, okay? The coach will yell at us again and I can't get into more trouble." Joc told them as they walked off to Art…

But Lexi wasn't happy. She was furious as she stood in front of a mirror in the Girl's Room. "I won't let that ogre and his pathetic pet Mir mix up things around here. They're about to learn that you don't mess with a cheer leader!" she thought as she walked out of there seething. Zac then saw the other ogre kids with Joc. "Let me guess. You guys like beating me up?" he said wearily. "No that's not it. Eariler when you and Mir made fun of Lexi, we realised we want things to change around here. We're tired of being kept away from the human kids. Just because our ancestors were brutes doesn't mean we are that today." Joc told him. Zac smiled at that. "Cool." he replied. "So you're sorry about the other day?" Zac asked them. They nodded.

But at her home Lexi was telling her father Prince Charming about what was happening at high school. He didn't seem happy about it. "Don't worry honey. Daddy will make sure that ogre jock Zac and his little friends don't make us intergreate with those disgusting beasts. I'll make sure of it." he said as she left to get ready for the Prom. Doris saw an evil smile cross his face and it worried her. "What're you up to?" she asked him. "Nothing honey, nothing at all!" he said cackling like a witch as he left the house...


	4. Payback

Without Love 

Ch 4

Zac smiled as he looked at Mir. They were at a fancy restaurant eating pasta and meatballs. Mir looked dazzling in a dress which sparkled like diamonds with white gloves. She had her hair up and she had make up on. His heart was beating faster. Charming was at the police station. He had a plan to make sure Zac and Mir got in trouble. "What're you doing here?" the sergeant asked him. "Lets just say somebody is breaking the segregation law at this moment." He told him. "Who? Tell me and I'll arrest them at once!" he said to Charming. "It's that ogre jock Zac Regis and Mir Robbins. I heard from a source that they were going out tonight together." He told him. He watched as the police ran out past him. "Perfect as always. I can't wait to see them arrest those punks." He thought as he walked out of there.

Zac and Mir were walking down the sidewalk eating ice cream and talking. "This is so much better than being forced from you at some dance. I think that…" he said to her. "Think what?" Mir asked him. "I think that this segregation thing is really dumb. Just because our ancestors were brutes, it's not good to assume that we're the same. I need you to help me." He explained. "Help you do what?" she asked. "Help me to get rid of that segregation law. That way we could be together and nobody can take us away from each other." He said. An evil smile crossed her face. Suddenly a police car showed up. "Get out of here! I'll take care of it. I don't want you to get into trouble." He said as they kissed. "But what about you?" she told him. "I'll be fine. Now go!" he yelled. He watched as she ran off. "Zac Regis I'm arresting you for breaking the segregation Act. You're coming with us." The police officer told him as he pushed him into the carriage and drove off. Mir watched sadly. "_I hope you'll be okay. That was so nice taking the blame for the both of us." _She thought as she walked home. But then she realised who would do something like this and fumed. "I'll get Lexi tomorrow at school. She told her snotty father about us and she's going to pay!" she thought as she opened the door and went into her house.

The next day at high school the other ogre kids wondered where Zac was. "Lexi got him thrown into jail because she told her father about us." She told them. They were furious at her answer. "Let's get her for this." Joc said as he veought out something. It was a full grown Yeti. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mir asked him. "Yeah it's an awesome idea. We're going to let him go wild after ger but first we've got to put him in her locker!" Joc told her. She watched as the yeti followed him by holding a steak. "Good boy!" he said as it jumped into Lexi's locker and closed the door.

They laughed as they walked to English class. "What're you losers laughing at?" she asked them. "You'll aee once you open your locker." Joc said under his breath as they entered the class. They were in the middle of Shakespeare when they heard Lexi scream. Her cheer leader friends ran into the hall. They saw a yeti chasing their leader and were freaking.

Later as they walked out of school after the final bell, they saw Lexi being wheeled on a stretcher into an ambulance and drove off. "Come on! Let's go to the police station." Joc said to them. "Why?" the ogre kids asked him. "So we can get Zac out of there." He told her. "How're we going to do that?" Mir asked him. "You'll see" he told her… He and Mir then snuck into the jail house and found Zac's cell and kicked the door open.

"Come on man. I'm here to bust you out!" he told him as they got out of there before the cops found out he was gone. Mir was waiting for them outside. She saw Zac and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." she told them as they kissed. She then took him to her house and into her room. "You can stay here until the cops firget about looking for you." she said as she closed the door... She hoped her parents wouldn't find out what she was up to.


End file.
